Miscarry
by JK Willett
Summary: Hey guys here's a new one I wrote a while ago and just found. Its not the usual Brian and Mia, Dom and Letty but more like Brian and Letty sorta story. Set during the movie before the last heist. Oh and Mia and Brian never dated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is something I wrote a while ago, never really thought I'd post it but oh well. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue it or not.

About my other story, "Untitled for now" I'm having a little writers block with that so I've posted a little bit but its not much and doesn't really deal with anything. I'm having trouble writing what I want to portray. L

"Dominic!" Mia screamed out the back door before rushing back inside to where Letty had fallen to the ground.

Outside the boys had been playing basketball when Mia screamed. Instantly they knew that something was wrong. Dominic bolted for the house, closely followed by Brian and Vince. Dominic froze at the door, seeing Letty on the ground clutching her stomach. Brian looked over the other man's shoulder and saw Letty, instantly Brian pushed Dominic out of the way and rushed to Letty's side.

"Let baby what happened?" Brian whispered to her, while he checked her over for any obvious injuries.

"B! It hurts, it hurts so much" Letty cried clutching Brian's arm tightly.

"Vince call 911 now!" Brian yelled.

"Where does it hurt Letty?" Mia asked nervously. Letty pointed to her abdomen. Brian watched Mia lift Letty's shirt to look for anything obvious, it was then that he noticed the blood at the top of her short shorts. Brian didn't want to think what this could mean.

"Vince where's the ambulance?" Brian yelled.

"There's going to be a delay something about a car accident," Vince yelled back.

Brian swore and tried to move to reach for his phone but found that Letty wouldn't let him move an inch.

"Baby I gotta get my phone out of my pocket, I ain't leaving you" Brian whispered. Mia looked up at Brian shock evident on her face. Letty released her grip on his arm so that he could get his phone out.

"Tanner it's me, how close are you to the Torreto's. All right get over here now, something's wrong with Letty she's bleeding from between her legs. She needs to get to a hospital but the ambulance is delayed.... All right we'll take Vince's maxima.... It's the only one with backdoors!...Thanks Tanner...oh and can you call Mario and Alex tell them to meet us at the hospital" Brian said into the phone. Ending the phone call he put the phone into his pocket.

"Mia grab some towels, Vince get your car keys now. Leon make sure that no one's blocking his car in" Brian yelled to them. Everyone jumped and ran to do as Brian had told them. Dominic came out of his stunned stupor and rushed to Letty's side.

"B I'm scared," Letty cried taking her hand away from her stomach and wrapping it around Brian, away from Dominic.

"I know baby but your going to be fine, we're going to take you to the hospital and they're going to find out what's wrong" Brian told her, fighting to keep the fear out of his voice and his eyes.

"B I know what's wrong. I'm losing my baby, our baby. I'm so sorry B" Letty cried clutching Brian tighter. Brian went still in shock, he hadn't realised she was pregnant. Mia coming back with towels snapped Brian out of his shock.

Looking up at Dominic, he saw the other man sitting back on his heels. Brian knew that Letty hadn't ended things with him yet. Pushing thoughts of Dominic out of his mind Brian focused on wrapping the towels around Letty's waist. Once the towels were around her waist Brian swiftly picked her up and headed for the front door with Mia and Dominic behind them.

In the driveway Vince sat in the drivers seat with the car turned on. Leon held the door open for Brian to get in with Letty. Mia slid in beside them, constantly checking Letty's pulse and temperature. Leon shut the door and leant down into the window and told them that the rest of the team would meet them at the hospital. Vince nodded and reversed the car out of the driveway.

"Vince don't worry about getting a speeding ticket just get us there now" Brian called from the back seat.

"I'm so sorry Brian" Letty muttered again.

"Honey you got no reason to be sorry okay, we're almost to the hospital and their going to give you some drugs to get rid of the pain" Brian reassured her. Trying to hold back his tears and fear.

"Why would you be sorry Letty?" Mia asked. Mia wanted to keep Letty talking so that she wouldn't focus on the pain she was feeling. Mia hadn't been in the room when Letty had announced she was pregnant.

"Because I'm losing our baby" Letty cried lifting her head from Brian's shoulder. Mia looked at her best friend in shock.

"Your pregnant!" Mia exclaimed looking from Letty to Brian and then to Vince.

"I was but I'm losing it now Mia!" Letty exclaimed.

"I'm gonna ask something stupid but anyway, the kid would have been Brian's right?" Vince asked from the front of the car.

"Yes it would have been Brian's" Letty yelled. Brian leant down and began whispering soothing words to her, he knew their friends were only trying to distract her from the pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw blood soaking through the towel that he had wrapped around her.

"We there yet?" Brian asked nervously.

"Just" Vince said as he pulled the car up into the emergency bay. As soon as the car was in park, Vince jumped out and ran around the car. By the time he got there though Mia already had the door opened and Brian was sliding out with Letty in his arms. Vince noticed Letty's eyes shut and Brian curse.

"Shit, she's unconscious" Brian cursed.

Vince watched as Brian ran to the emergency doors with Mia right behind him. Vince returned to his car and took off, parking it in the car park before heading up to the hospital.

Inside the emergency doors, Paramedics appeared out of no where when Mia approached the desk and told them what was happening. One of the paramedics tried to take Letty from Brian but found that they couldn't undo her grasp. Brian asked where they wanted her to which they lead him through to one of the beds. Brian laid her on the bed as a doctor rushed in and started asking questions about what had happened. After several moments of checking Letty over, the doctor started calling orders to the nurses around him and told one to take Brian and Mia back out to the waiting room.

"Come on Brian, we need to let them do their job" Mia said dragging Brian by the hand out of the room. She dragged him all the way to the waiting room.

In the waiting room Vince stood at the counter trying to get Dominic to stop abusing the lady on the desk. Jesse was the first to spot Brian and Mia. Instantly Dominic stopped yelling and headed straight for the pair. Brian ignored the questions that Dominic had started hounding them with.

"What the hell is going on?" Dominic asked.

"The doctors are seeing her now. We think that she's having a miscarriage" Mia answered her softly. She couldn't believe that her best friend had been pregnant and not told her. Mia was more shocked by the fact that Letty had cheated on Dominic with none other then the man that Mia had fallen in love with.

"You got my woman pregnant?" turning to Brian Dominic asked in a deathly quiet voice. A voice that the team knew only meant trouble.

"I certainly did" Brian answered in an equally quiet voice.

"You were fucking my woman behind my back?" Dominic asked

"You weren't giving her what she needed so she came to me. It took her losing a baby for you to realise that she hasn't let you touch her in four months" Brian spat standing from his seat and getting in his face.

Dominic glared down at the other man with nothing but hatred in his eyes. This man had taken the love of his life away from him and gotten her pregnant. Dominic had no idea what Brian could have done to get Letty to cheat on him. A part of didn't want to know what Brian did to get Letty to cheat but another part of him didn't even want to believe that Letty would cheat on him.

In one quick move, Dominic had lifted his fist and landed it right on Brian's left eye. Brian fell to the ground but quickly got up and shoved Dominic away from him. Vince, Leon and Jesse attempted to keep the two apart. Hospital security instantly ran over to the pair.

"What's wrong Torreto, can't handle it. She'd rather be with me then with your cheating ass. You do realise that she was leaving you right?" Brian yelled as the security guards pushed both him and Dominic out the front doors of the emergency room. A part of Brian's brain registered that someone at the hospital would have called the police. By the end of the night, Brian realized that he would have to blow his cover to the team but that didn't faze Brian. All that mattered to him at that point was Letty and making sure she was all right.

After a few minutes the hospitals security managed to get the pair out of the hospital waiting room and into the car park. After telling them that they were not allowed back into the hospital the security left.

Dominic was about to say something else to Brian when a police cruiser pulled up in front of them. Three cops got out of the car along with an older man dressed in a suit. The team assumed that the hospital had called them to sort them out. Two of the cops looked from Brian to Dom and back shacking their heads and smirking.

"Why the fuck is he still breathing for bro?" the youngest looking of the cops asked glaring at Dom. The other two nodded in agreement while the older man gave the young cop a pointed glare as if to say 'shut up'.

"You going soft old man, he gives you a black eye and he's still breathing" One of the other cops said laughing and earning himself a glare from the old man.

"Shut the fuck up Jase and go see what's happening with Letty for me" Brian growled at the younger man that had called him soft.

"That woman has you whipped man" Jase muttered.

"Jase does it look like I give a shit. If you get into see her tell her the truth she'd kill me if she was lied to" Brian told the younger man, pointedly reminding him that he'd been asked to do something.

The team watched on in confusion. Brian interacted with the cops as though he'd known them his entire life. Vince glared knowing that he'd been right all along about Brian being a cop.

"What happened here Brian?" The older man asked looking between Brian and Dominic.

"Letty's losing the baby" Brian growled, anger over not being in there with Letty evident in his voice and stance.

"I meant between you and Torreto," The old man said exasperatedly.

"Dominic couldn't handle knowing I got Letty pregnant. Or maybe it was that she was leaving him he couldn't handle. Either way he got in my face, I got in his and fists started flying" Brian stated simply. He could see Dominic out of the corner of his eye and noticed that he was still angry. The older man sighed frustratedly and rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"You call Mario and X?" Brian asked

"I called Mario, Alex wasn't answering his phone. Mario was in Barstow so he'll be a few hours" The older man told him.

"You realise that Letty's going to kick your ass for fighting right?" the third cop said softly.

"Nah she'll kick his ass for getting kicked out of the hospital" the second cop said smirking.

"Glad to see that you think this is so funny guys" Brian muttered.

"Terry could you try Melanie's number to get hold of X please?" Brian asked the third cop. Terry nodded turned away from the group to call.

"Why would Melanie know where X is?" The second cop asked.

"Cause their dating Jimmy, although I'm not meant to know about that I don't think" Brian answered.

"She's awake and Brian she's pissed off you got kicked out. She'll be fine though," Jase said running back out to them.

"What about the baby?" Brian asked nervously. He was thankful that she was okay but he knew it would hurt her if she actually lost the baby. Brian didn't need Jase to actually say the words, he could tell by the look on his face that Letty had miscarried.

"Sorry Bro" Jase said softly.

Brian ran a hand over his face almost wishing that this was only a nightmare and that when he woke up he'd wake up at his warehouse with Letty cuddled into his side sleeping peacefully. But unfortunately for him this wasn't a nightmare, it was real and suddenly Brian didn't know what to do. He staggered over to where the police cruiser sat and sat down on the hood. Brian looked at his hands in defeat, true he had only found out about the baby an hour or so ago he still felt the loss of the child. Brian started to get angry with himself for letting his emotions get the better of him and getting himself kicked out of the hospital.

"Brian I'm going to go see how she is all right, I'll be back soon. I'll see what I can do about getting you allowed into the hospital while I'm there" the older man told Brian. The older man patted Brian on the shoulder reassuringly before heading inside the hospital.

"Thanks Tanner" Brian said softly.

"You're a cop!" Dominic stated bluntly after Tanner had entered the hospital. Anger of being lied to was starting to rise in him.

"Yeah his a cop so watch yourself Torreto" Jimmy said glaring at Dominic.

The rest of the team watched silently not sure what was going to happen next. Everyone could see Brian was upset and wasn't sure how he'd respond. The team was confused over Brian being a cop and hurt for Letty lying in a hospital on her own.

Everyone stood in silence waiting for either Dominic or Brian to say or do something. Terry, Jase and Jimmy stood around Brian; all three were glaring at Dominic. Mia stood beside Dominic silently trying to get him to calm down, while the rest of the team stood behind them eyeing off the four cops as though they were silently daring them to make a move.


	2. chapter two

**Miscarry chapter two**

A/N: I hope I made some sense with this chapter. I tried to get the message across that Letty is upset about losing the baby and that Brian brings out a different side to her. So if I somehow didn't get that to work please let me know where and how I got it wrong.

Also just thought I'd let you know Mario is Letty's father and Alex (or X) is her brother.

Letty turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to hold back tears as the doctor left the room. The doctor had just confirmed what she had feared; she had lost her baby. Tears seemed to overcome Letty as the realization of what had happened. The door opened and Letty hoped that it was Brian coming to see her but her hopes were dashed when a younger man entered the room cautiously.

"Letty hey, how are you feeling?" Jase asked quietly stepping up to the bed. "I'm Jase by the way, Brian's younger brother. Brian wants you to know that he loves you and that he'd be in here but he and Dom got into a little fight and they both got kicked out" Jase continued answering her unasked question.

"I feel like shit and I wanted Brian in here. Tell him I'm going to kick his ass when I get out of here" Letty growled through her tears.

"I know and he is probably beating himself up for letting his emotions get the better of him and getting in Torreto's face. So what exactly did the doctor say?" Jase asked

"I lost the baby, you'd better go tell Brian that and make sure that he doesn't get into anymore fights. Tell him for me that I love him and can you ask him to get hold of my dad for me please" Letty said softly. Jase was amazed at how different that she sounded, a second ago she sounded as though she was the toughest woman around and now she sounded almost as though she was a sick little girl calling for her dad.

"Sorry, I'll pass that on to him right away. As for your dad I think he's already got someone trying to get hold of him and your brother. I'll let you get some rest, take care," Jase said before leaving the room to relay the messages to Brian.

Letty watched the door shut and started to think about how things were going to change. Letty knew that the team would be shocked by this, they didn't even know that Letty had been unfaithful in any sense. Truth be told, Letty and Dominic's relationship had ended long before Letty had started seeing Brian. The closeness and love that they had once shared had disappeared and in its place all that was left was a friendship. Letty was surprised that the team hadn't actually picked up on the difference in the relationship. Although she doubted that even if they did notice the difference they probably wouldn't have said anything in hope that it was just them. Letty and Dominic had been together so long that them separating would effect the entire team in the same way that parents' divorcing has on children. But it had to happen; neither were going to be happy if they stayed together.

Letty turned over on to her other side and thought about how special Brian made her feel. Brian had told her numerous times how different she acted when it was just the two of them. Letty's only explanation for this was the team had always known her and expected her to act like the tough tomboy that she usually was. Whenever Letty showed a different side to herself the team either thought she was joking with them or that she was sick. Where when she was with Brian, he didn't expect her to act any specific way and that was what she had come to love about him. Brian treated her with respect and paid attention to her. He didn't complain when she cuddled up to him, Brian told her he loved it when she was in a cuddly mood. With him Letty was not afraid to act girly or silly or to just act however she felt like.

A wave of sadness washed over her again as she began to think about how happy she and Brian would have. Letty didn't doubt that Brian that would have wanted the baby; he had told her that he wanted a family one-day in the future. Letty couldn't deny that a part of her had actually been excited about the baby. But now that she had lost the baby all Letty could feel was an emptiness and sadness. She just hoped that Brian wouldn't be to upset or angry with her.

Letty heard the door open and ignored it, thinking that it was just a nurse coming to check on her.

Sergeant Tanner entered the room silently not sure if the young woman had fallen asleep yet or not. He knew Brian cared about this young woman, he himself couldn't understand exactly why. But then he had never understood why his godson's choice of women.

"Can't you nurses just leave me alone" Letty growled between sniffling back tears.

"Lucky for me I'm not a nurse" Tanner said moving around to the side of Letty's bed. Letty shifted to look up at Tanner.

"Who are you?" Letty asked softly.

"Sergeant Tanner of the LAPD, Brian's boss. His also my godson. I'm sure that Jase told you before that Brian loves you and it's true. I had a word to the hospital security and they won't let Brian in until the morning to see you, I'm sure he'll be here as soon as visiting hours open in the morning." Tanner told her.

"Do you know if any one got hold of my dad?" Letty asked nervously.

"Your dad, Mario, was in Barstow so it'll be a few hours before he can get here. I believe your brother Alex will be here soon; one of the guys rang him I think" Tanner answered her.

"I saw your doctor on my way in. He said that you would be allowed to leave tomorrow afternoon, he wants to keep you in for observation to make sure that there isn't any infection or problems. Did you want me to pass that on to Brian?" Tanner asked uncertainty.

"Yeah thanks, could you also ask him to bring me some normal clothes. Mine kinda got cut up," Letty said shifting slightly so that she could get more comfortable.

"Alright then, I'll let you get some rest. I'll let the boys know to send your Mario and Alex straight in when they arrive. And Letty I am sorry for yours and Brian's loss" Tanner said before turning and walking from the room.

Letty looked at the door for a long moment before turning away and letting the tears flow onto the hospital pillow. After half an hour Letty fell into a fitful dreamless sleep.


	3. chapter three

Meanwhile outside in the hospital in the car park, the stand off continued for almost 10 minutes before Mia broke the silence.

"Does Letty know you're a cop?" Mia asked stepping forward from behind her brother.

"Yeah she knows, she knows everything," Brian said looking up at the team.

"You should have listened to Vince for once cause he was right," Jase said smirking at Vince and Dominic. Vince and Dominic immediately made a move towards Jase but Brian quickly stepped between them and pushed his brother backwards.

"Don't start Jase," Brian growled. "Terry take Jase and go get me a drink" Brian ordered pushing Jase towards Terry. Terry quickly grabbed Jase and pulled him towards the hospital doors.

"Jimmy get on the phone to Alex and find out where the hell he is. He doesn't know about Letty and me though so avoid that, I'll tell him when he gets here. Then I want you to get on the phone to Adam and get his ass down here, we have shit to take care of tonight" Brian said roughly turning to his younger brother. Quickly Jimmy turned and walked away to make the calls Brian had asked.

Brian waited till all three were out of earshot before he turned back to face the team. Brian was met with glares from Vince and Dominic, while he noted that Leon and Jesse looked rather amused by the display. Mia's face however was blank of emotion.

"I apologise for Jase, he has a tendency to speak before he thinks" Brian said looking at the team. The team stared at him in shock not sure what to say to that.

"You were going to send us all to jail, I hope you expect us to forgive you or something?" Dominic asked shock evident in his voice. Brian ran a hand over his face; this was something that he didn't want to get into outside the hospital. Especially not with Terry around, the guy may have been one of his closest friends but the fewer people that knew the real reason he had been undercover the better Brian thought. Tanner making his way over to them saved Brian from answering the question.

"She's fine, the doctors are going to let her out tomorrow afternoon provided that there's no infection or any problems. You'll be able to visit her first thing in the morning and the same goes for Torreto. So I suggest that you all go home and get some rest because that is exactly what Letty is doing now" Tanner answered the questions before Brian or the team had the chance to ask them.

"I'm gonna wait for Mario and Alex to show up before I leave. Thanks for coming down Tanner" Brian said stepping forward and shaking hands with the older man. Jase, Terry and Jimmy had rejoined the group in time to hear what Tanner had said.

"Alright Brian, take care. And don't do anything stupid all right" Tanner said before turning and heading back to the police cruiser. Terry and Jimmy said their good-byes while Jase said that he would wait with Brian till Alex and Mario arrived.

"Figured I'd keep you out of trouble," Jase said as Terry drove the police cruiser away from them.

Brian started laughing "Don't you mean you wanna stay so that if a fight breaks out you can be in on the action. Thanks for the support little brother" Brian said dryly. Jase simply gave his brother what he had always thought to be an innocent smile but Brian knew better.

"In regards to your previous statement. I have no intention of sending anyone to jail, simply because there is no way in hell I'd let my best friend's little sister go to jail because her dumb ass boyfriend let her jump trucks. At the beginning of all this that is exactly what Letty was, my best friends little sister. But since you were stupid enough to stop paying attention to her, I was given the chance to show her how much better her life would be with me" Brian said getting in Dominic's face.

"I told you I'd be keeping you out of trouble" Jase muttered before pushing his way between the two men and shoving Brian backwards.

"If I'm not allowed to get into a fight then neither are you. Besides Letty will kill you if you get into another fight" Jase yelled in Brian's face forcing him backwards.

Brian allowed his brother to push him backwards. At this point the grief he was feeling over losing the baby and then not being able to see Letty was all coming to the front of Brian's mind and he was expressing it the only way he could. With anger. Since Dominic was angry with him, Brian figured that he would be able to at least be able to get Dom to start another fight so he could work these emotions out of his body. Brian wanted to be strong for Letty; he wanted to take care of her. What he didn't want was her to worry about anything but getting herself better. Nor did he want her to think she had disappointed him in anyway.

"You need to watch yourself cop" Dominic growled as he struggled against Vince and Leon's restraint.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Mia yelled standing between them.

"Chill out bro. The lovely lady here got a point, if Letty found out you were fighting again she'll have your ass. Do you really want to risk that" Jase said pushing Brian further backwards.

Brian stayed silent and allowed his brother to get him a few feet away. A part of him knew it was the smart thing to do.

Before anyone could say anything else a small group walked up to them. The team, Brian and Jase instantly recognised the newcomer as Alexander Rodriguez, Letty's brother. However when the team noticed the Asian man walking behind Alexander they all tensed up thinking that the man was Johnny Tran. Brian stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

"X, Adam hey thanks for coming out tonight" Brian said roughly as he shook hands with both of them.

"You look like shit" Adam stated as he shook his friend's hand. Brian had told him a couple of weeks after the relationship began about the relationship and why he hadn't wanted to tell Alex. So Adam knew what was happening to a degree.

"Lovely lady don't look so scared, this Adam Tran not Johnny Tran. Their twins. What you all didn't know that" Jase said stepping towards Mia. Vince glared at Jase.

"So my little brother can keep his mouth shut about something, pity he doesn't do as his told" Adam said dryly.

"Brian you wanna tell me what the hell is going? Why isn't Torreto in there with her" Alex demanded to know. Brian stared at his friend for a second not remembering that he didn't know that Brian and Letty had been seeing each other.

"Dude you didn't tell him" Adam stated more then asked while laughing.

"What didn't you tell me? What happened to my sister" Alex demanded getting more frustrated.

"Your sister had a miscarriage. Torreto isn't in there for two reasons. He and I got into a fight" Brian started but was cut off by Alex.

"Why the hell would you pick a fight with him? His girlfriend just lost their baby" Alex started but this time Brian cut him off.

"That's the thing Alex it wasn't his kid. It was mine okay" Brian told his friend. Alex stared at Brian in shock, sure he should have expected it considering Brian had always preferred girls that could hold their own both on the race track and in life. But the thing that shocked him was that neither of them had told him about it. And the fact that Letty was still dating Dominic made it a little unbelievable as Letty was also so against cheating.

"You gotta explain that to me man. How the hell did you get my little sister pregnant" Alex exclaimed

"How the hell did you think I got her pregnant, I slept with her. Letty and Dominic have been having problems for the last six months, Four months ago she had had enough we went out and had to many to drink. We ended up in bed and from then on we've been seeing each other. And don't just say that it was just sex cause it isn't, she was dumping Dominic tonight. She had asked me to quit so I did, I went in there morning and handed my badge in" Brian explained.

"That's why he and Torreto been picking fights with each other for the past couple of hours. Torreto's pissed his lost his girlfriend and this one's upset over losing the kid," Jase said bluntly looking between his brother and Alex.

"Love how do that man. No emotion just absolute bluntness" Adam announced dryly.

Brian and Alex just shook their heads and turned back to each other.

"So she was leaving Torreto for you? Why the hell didn't you tell me Brian? I thought I was your best friend" Alex asked.

"I didn't tell you cause you could barely stand her with Torreto, there was no way you would have approved of her and me" Brian told his friend.

"Brian I consider you a brother. I know you'd take proper care of her and treat her right. Brian you should have told me" Alex said frustratedly.

"I know man and I'm sorry. But right now that's not important what is, is that she's in there and I can't get in there because I lost control and got myself kicked out of there. You should go see her and uh when you see her tell her I love her and I'll see her first up in the morning" Brian said, his tone telling his friends he was angry with himself. Alex could see that Brian was hurting so he decided that they'd continue talking later after Letty was out of the hospital.

"Alright well we'll go see her and then come back out" Alex said motioning for Adam to go with him.

"Nah man I don't think that's a good idea, you saw how Mia reacted to me she thought I was Johnny. I'm not gonna freak her out, Brian can introduce us when she gets out of the hospital but not now" Adam said firmly staying where he was.

"True, I'll be back" Alex said walking away from the group.

"I think he took that rather well" Adam stated after the hospital doors had shut on Alex.

"Yeah, five bucks says I hear about it when we get back to the house tonight" Brian stated.

"Oh yeah" Adam agreed.


	4. talking to Letty

Miscarry chapter four: 

A/N: I start university back tomorrow so I probably wont be able to update until Sunday providing this first weeks goes all right. I'm studying law so you never know. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.

Inside the hospital Alex quickly spoke to the nurse and followed her directions to his sister's room. He opened the door softly so not to scare her or anyone else inside the room. Once he was inside the room Alex took a second to take in the sight in front of him.

Letty was lying in the only bed that occupied the room. Letty had curled herself into a ball with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Alex's heart dropped at the sight of her face, her expression was one of pain and unease.

Letty woke up when Alex sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey" Letty said softly. Alex smiled at his sister.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked leaning against the bed.

"I've been better. Actually the medication that the doctor gave me has taken away all the pain except for the pain in my heart" Letty said honestly.

"I'm sorry about that little one. Is there anything that I can get for you?" Alex asked.

"You could get Brian in here. That would make me feel better" Letty told him sniffling back more tears. Letty had thought that she had cried out all on her tears but they just kept coming as she thought of what had happened.

"I'm sorry little one but he's not allowed in until tomorrow morning. But wait a second" Alex said drifting off as he spotted the phone on the bedside table. Just then a nurse came into the room to check on Letty. As soon as she had checked Letty over Alex stood up.

"Excuse me I was just curious about using that phone. You see my sisters boyfriend got himself kicked out but she really wants to talk to him, it was his baby. You think you could work something out for us?" Alex asked giving the nurse one of his most charming smiles. The nurse looked from Letty to Alex and back again.

"Ok pick the handset up and dial Zero, wait till you hear the dial tone and then dial the phone number you want" The nurse said putting the clipboard back onto the end of the bed. Alex thanked the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"Alex what are you doing? Are you ringing Brian?" Letty asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby girl I'm ringing him. I might be pissed at him for not telling me about the two of you but I know it's killing him not being able to see you" Alex said as he dialed Brian's cell phone number.

Outside

Brian jumped when his phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, frowning when he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Brian, I got someone here that wants to talk to you" Alex's voice said through the phone. Brian's heart leapt when he heard that, he knew that his best friend was inside the hospital visiting Letty.

"Brian?" Letty said after she took the phone from her brother.

"Letty baby are you okay?" Brian asked quickly, relief flooding through him at the sound of her voice. Brian turned around and walked away from the group so that he could talk to her without being overheard.

"Oh my god Brian, I wish you were here with me" Letty said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Baby if I could be there with you I would. Letty I love you so much and don't you dare forget that, I will not leave you okay" Brian told her firmly.

"Brian I know, I know. I love you to. I want you here with me Brian, I want you to hold me Brian" Letty cried.

Brian didn't reply to that, he didn't know how to nor did he trust his voice to work without revealing that he too was close to tears.

"Brian?" Letty asked fearing that he was about to hang up on her.

"Let I'm hear baby. I will be there first thing in the morning all right? What ever you want baby I will bring it for you" Brian told her.

"The only thing I want is you Brian" Letty said through her tears.

"I lost our baby Brian" Letty told him softly.

"I know, Tanner told me"

"I wanted to have your baby Brian" Letty announced. Brian didn't know what to say to that, they had never discussed kids or marriage. Brian knew he couldn't imagine life with out Letty. But the idea of children scared the hell out of Brian more because of the fact that he didn't want to repeat what his father did with him and his brothers with his own children. Both his mother and stepfather had told Brian that he acted just like his father did.

"I know what you're thinking Bri, but you're not your dad you won't make the same mistakes he did. I won't let you Brian, and I know you love me to much to do what your dad did to your mum" Letty said guessing what Brian had been thinking. Brian had told her weeks ago about his childhood. Brian smiled at her words; he was still getting used to her being able to read him like that.

"I know Let and I love that about you. I seriously wish I could be there to hold you and just be there with you Let" Brian finished softly.

"I know Bri. I'm tired B these drugs they've got me on are putting me to sleep" Letty told him.

"Ok baby, you wanna talk to Mia or someone before you go to sleep?" Brian asked turning around and spotting the team watching him.

"Can I talk to Mia please Bri?" Letty asked.

"Of course you can baby. I love you Let and I'll see you in the morning. Here she is" Brian told her as he walked towards Mia.

"I love you to Brian" Letty said before Brian handed the phone off to Mia.

"Letty wants to talk to you" Brian said to Mia as he handed her the phone.

Mia took the phone off of Brian cautiously. As she did so she started to feel guilty about not going actually going into visit her best friend. Brian stepped back to where Adam was standing a few feet away from the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Adam asked softly.

"Yes and No. I just feel so helpless ya know" Brian said frustratedly.

"You love her?" Vince asked shocking Adam and Brian, neither had heard him approach them. Brian looked Vince in the eye for a moment before looking to where the rest of the team was standing. Dominic was watching Mia talk to Letty while Leon and Jesse were standing directly behind Vince.

"Yeah I do love her. I know you're probably pissed about all this but Letty didn't want to say anything just yet because she was wanted to tell Dominic first. And about me being a cop well rest assured I had no intention of sending any of you to jail" Brian told Vince looking him directly in the eye.

"You even consider cheating on her and I will kill you" Vince growled.

"I won't cheat, Letty is all I want and I all I need. I don't need to go elsewhere for anything," Brian said firmly, loud enough that Dominic could hear him.

"You'd better stick to that," Leon said threateningly.

"You got nothing to worry about, I'll treat her right" Brian told them. Vince didn't look that convinced.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Vince told him.

"All right then" Brian told him.

Mia walked over and handed Brian his phone back.

"She really loves you Brian, you'd better not hurt her" Mia told him.

"I won't" Brian told her. He was about to add more to that when he got a strange comforting feeling, Brian knew this usually meant that his twin brother was near. Brian turned away from the group, searching the car park for any sign of his brother or his brother's car but could see neither.

"Brian what's going on?" Adam said noticing his friend's distant look.

"Who rang Donny?" Brian asked ignoring everything else as he still looked for his brother.

"I did, why?" Jase asked, confusion written on his face.

"Cause he's here, somewhere" Brian told them.

"Who's Donny and how do you know his here?" Leon asked.

"Donny is Brandon O'Connor, Brian's twin brother. They can sense when the other is near" Adam explained.

"There, his pulling in now" Brian said spotting his brother's Nissan Skyline as it pulled into the hospital car park.

"How'd you know he was here?" Leon asked, completely confused as to how Brian could know his brother was near by.

"It's a twin thing," Brian said distractedly.

"It only happens when the bond between the twins is strong, not all twins share that sort of bond. Brian and Brandon have an extremely strong bond" Adam explained.

"You and Johnny aren't like that?" Jesse asked nervously looking at Adam.

"No, no where near it, his to much of a self centered asshole to have that sort of bond" Adam answered.

"Sounds like you don't like your own brother" Vince stated.

"And I thought you were the dumb follower" Adam said sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Vince.

" Your right though, I don't nor do any of my friends, Johnny could never keep up with us and the shit we pulled" Adam added.

Brian watched anxiously as his brother's car pulled into the car space beside Adam's Skyline. Brian continued to ignore everything else around him as he brother approached them. Brandon's presence always managed to calm Brian down and gave him a sense of security. Brian walked over to meet his brother half way. Brandon and Brian embraced.

"You okay?" Brandon asked softly.

"Yeah I'm better now, I talked to her a few minutes ago on the phone" Brian answered.

"Let me guess you and Torreto got into a fight and got yourself kicked out of the hospital" Brandon guessed. Brian smiled and told his brother everything that had happened that day.

"That Adam and Alex up there?" Brandon asked spotting their friends.

"Yeah, surprisingly there's been no punch ups yet" Brian told him.

"Is that Mia?" Brandon asked. Brian heard the nervous tone in his brother's voice. It dawned on Brian that Mia hadn't accused him of cheating on her with Letty at all yet. Which made Brian realise that Mia knew it wasn't Brian she had been having a relationship. When Brian had been given the case, he had taken Brandon with him to get a first look at the team and how they interacted. From that first look Brandon had been interested in Mia. When Brian had gotten to know Mia he had quickly came to the conclusion that she was exactly the type of woman that his brother would date. With that in mind Brian had suggested to his brother that they swap places so that Brandon could get to know Mia better.

"Mia knows we're twins doesn't she?" Brian asked studying his brother closely as he watched Mia from afar.

"Yeah, I told her on the second date. Thankfully I'd made an impact on her and she let me explain my side of things. She was pissed but after I explained she was okay with it. I don't think she fully believes we're twins though" Brandon answered.

"Well lets go make her believe it" Brian said walking towards the group. Brandon shook his head he wasn't sure how Mia or anyone on the team would handle this.

The team stared in shock as Brian and Brandon walked up to them. Mia looked at Dominic and Vince for their reactions, they were shocked at how alike Brian and Brandon looked. Even though she had known that they were twins, Mia was shocked by how a like they looked when they were standing beside each other. Looking closely Mia could see subtle differences in their faces.

Adam, Alex and Jase greeted Brandon while the team stood watching them. Brandon turned and locked eyes with Mia.

"Are you a cop to?" Mia asked stepped toward Brandon. His job was the only thing that Brandon hadn't told Mia about. He wasn't sure how she'd react to it; he didn't want to lose Mia. Brandon stepped closer to her so that he was standing directly in front of her, leaving them only centimeters apart.

"SWAT. I should have told you when I told you about Brian and me being twins, I'm sorry I didn't" Brandon said softly.

"Why didn't you?" Mia asked.

"Scared you'd actually end what we had. I know we'd only had one date at that time but I knew I didn't want it to end. I know we have something special and I don't want to lose that. Tell me what I've got to do to keep this going and I'll do it" Brandon told her. He reached up and cupped her face with his right hand holding her face so that she was looking him in the eye.


	5. chapter five

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I was going to post last week when I realized that I had missed a huge chunk of the story. I have written a chapter that had skipped to the next day. So I'll probably post again tomorrow or the day after since I am on holidays at the moment. Hope you like it.

"I know that what we have is special but I need to know here and now whether there is anything else you've either lied to me about or kept from me. If this is going to work Brandon then you need to be honest with me," Mia said tears filling her eyes.

"The only other thing is why I joined the police force to begin with. But now is neither the time nor the place to discuss that" Brandon answered honestly.

"Okay but you will explain that to me Brandon" Mia said firmly.

"I'll explain anything you want Mia, I don't want to lose you" Brandon said reaching forward and taking her into his arms. Mia wrapped her arms around him tightly; she didn't want to let go of him.

"Sorry to break up the moment but we have shit to do" Alex said frustratedly.

"Donny you stay with Mia, we'll take care of this" Brian said, he knew his brother would want to stay with Mia. Brandon looked Brian in the eye and realized what he was doing but Brandon would have nothing to do with it.

"Nah I told you I'm in Brian. Don't argue with me little brother," Brandon said firmly. He was older then Brian by only three minutes but Brian was the one that acted older by trying to protect Brandon and their younger brothers. Brian and Brandon stared at each other trying to get the other to back down.

Mia watched them silently wondering what they were talking about.

"Donny you need to take Mia home and make things right with the two of you" Brian said firmly.

"And you need to listen to me. I said I would watch your back with this shit and I will. Besides I got the rest of my life to make things up to Mia" Brandon said firmly turning to face his brother.

"Brandon what's going on?" Mia asked softly.

"I'll explain in the morning baby, right now I gotta go with Brian and the others to sort something out. Tomorrow I'm going to pick you up at 8 and we'll go and get breakfast before coming back to see Letty, is that okay with you?" Brandon asked turning his attention back to Mia.

"As long as you explain everything it's fine" Mia said feeling more then a little nervous about what was happening.

"Thank you baby, I love you" Brandon said leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Mia responded to the kiss eagerly, she hoped that his explanation the next morning was good because she knew she didn't want to end what they had.

"I love you to" Mia whispered when they broke for air.

"I'll see you in the morning" Brandon said, quickly he placed a short kiss on her lips before turning and following the others to where they had parked the cars.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"We're taking the cars and hiding them, when we get more time we'll destroy them" Adam answered strongly.

Adam, Alex and Jase got into Adam's skyline and headed out. Quickly followed by Brian and Brandon in Brandon's skyline. At the traffic lights, Adam turned right since he had to take Jase back to his station so that he could clock out and change clothes. Brandon turned left heading straight for the warehouse where the cars had been hidden. Everyone knew what had to be done so they didn't feel the need to repeat themselves.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter five b

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I got snowed under with University work. Hopefully I'll be updating in the next week or so.

"So where is Letty going to stay when she gets out?" Brandon asked softly.

"She's moving into the estate with me"

"So the two of you are going to move into a house with the rest of the crew?" Brandon asked skeptically.

"For now yeah, I was thinking that she and I could eventually get our own place" Brian answered.

"You know you could have passed on this and spent the time with Mia. If we get busted with these cars, even if we can prove we didn't hijack the trucks we'll still get time for stealing the cars. Are you sure you wanna risk that? You hated being in that juvenile detention centre, jail is a hundred per cent worse then juvenile detention" Brian told his brother.

"Brian I told you, I would have your back and I'm not going to go back on that. So stop trying it," Brandon said firmly. "Besides I've got the rest of my life to be with Mia and you can be sure that next week I'll definitely be choosing her over you, especially when I take her away to the compound in Baja" Brandon added smirking. Brian shook his head and smirked at his brother's train of thoughts.

Adam's skyline pulled up and the boys got out of the car.

"How we going to do this?" Alex asked.

"For the time being we're going to move the cars into the garage and cover them in tarps. We'll deal with them better when we have more time," Brian said decisively.

The other boys nodded their acceptance.

"Brian, I want to thank you for doing this. As pissed as I am at you for not telling me about you and my sister, I am grateful it's you she's with" Alex said softly.

"For the record, I ain't doing this for you. I'm doing this to protect my girlfriend" Brian said firmly before turning away towards the cars that were hidden around the corner.

"By the way thanks for your approval, it'll mean the world to Let" Brian called over his shoulder. Adam, Alex and Brandon shook their heads at their friend's behaviour.

An hour later the civics were stashed in the warehouse and covered with the tarps Brian had found.

They were about to leave when Jase noticed headlights and called it to the other guys.

"That wouldn't be Torreto would it?" Adam asked cautiously looking to Brian.

"Don't know but lets put the skylines inside until they leave" Brian said motioning for Brandon and Adam to move the skylines.

Brandon and Adam quickly moved the skylines inside the warehouse while Brian and Alex shut the doors after them. Jase shut the lights off leaving only the emergency lights off.

They didn't have to wait very long before the cars pulled up outside the doors. The five males stood in the dark by one of the small tinted windows that was up high enough that if anyone was able to see through the tinted windows they would only be able to see their heads.

The group inside the warehouse watched with amusement as Dominic, Vince, Leon and Jesse stood looking at the spot where the civics had been mere minutes ago.

"Where the fuck did the cars go!" Dominic yelled. Leon and Jesse just scratched their heads, unsure of what to do but they knew that it was bad.

Vince tried to hide a smirk. He knew he should be scared of the cars falling into the wrong hands but he had a gut feeling that told him Brian had something to do with the cars disappearing act.

"Vince why the fuck are you smirking for?" Leo asked looking at Vince. Dominic heard this and turned his attention to his best friend. Vince glared at Leon before turning his attention to his best friend.

"I think we should go home and get Jesse to look into Brian O'Connor a little more" Vince stated turning around and walking to his car.

"Vince explain yourself!" Dominic demanded.

"I just got a gut feeling saying that there's something more to Brian and this time your going to listen to me. I'm pretty sure that he had something to do with the cars disappearing. So let's just get Jesse to look him up and see what he finds" Vince said firmly.

"Dom I think we should listen to him, I mean he was right about Brian being a cop" Jesse said speaking up for the first time.

"What makes you think that Brian hasn't taken those cars straight to the cops?" Dominic asked

"Because one of those cars has Letty's finger prints on it" Leon pointed out.

"Yeah and I heard him talking to Letty on the phone. Dom I know you don't wanna hear it but Brian's serious about her, I doubt he'd put her in any sort of danger of being arrested" Vince argued.

"Your right, I don't wanna hear it but your also right about needing more info on Brian. Let's go home and Jesse can look him and his brother up. I wanna know everything about who my little sister wants to date" Dominic said firmly as he turned towards his car.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jesse, have you found anything yet?" Dominic asked roughly.

They had been home almost two hours; Jesse had gone straight to his computer and started searching the internet for information on Brian.

"Not quite, all I've found is exactly what we know. That he's an identical twin" Jesse told him not looking up at Dominic.

"Wait I got something, it's a juvenile record. Uh he did two years for boosting cars, it says he was picked up with his brother and two friends" Jesse read from the screen.

"Let me guess that would be Adam Tran and Alex Rodriguez?" Leon asked sarcastically coming up from behind the pair.

"That would be correct. The four of them did two years in the same wing of the juvenile detention centre in Barstow. Brian and Brandon joined the police academy when they were nineteen and passed with flying colors, four years later they were both accepted into the SWAT team, Brian only spent one year before transferring to major crimes squad" Jesse told them.

"Mia this guy actually told you that he and Brian were twins?" Dominic asked Mia when she appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah he did, he said that Brian hadn't mentioned being a twin. Mainly because it gets awkward when they keep getting confused for the other and that most of the women the meet them they prefer Brian to Brandon because Brian is the outgoing one" Mia answered.

"Well Mia he was telling the truth, he is a member of the LA SWAT team and has been for the last four years. His trained in everything, including sniper work."

"You got anything else on Brian?" Dominic asked frustrated that he had been a fooled into letting this man into his home and his life. He was also frustrated that this man stole his girlfriend from right under his nose and that he hadn't suspected a thing. Dominic was only able to admit to himself that Brian had been right about what he had said at the hospital; Dominic hadn't even noticed that he and Letty hadn't had sex let alone kissed in months.

Everyone else in the room could sense the anger and humiliation radiating off of him. They knew better then to provoke him or even ask him about anything regarding Letty.

"No, I keep finding the same things over and over again. I've put the word out to two of my friends, I've asked them to see what they can turn up but they wont be able to get back to me till the morning" Jesse said turning away from the computer. He hoped that Dominic wouldn't get angry with him because he couldn't find anything else out about the man that had infiltrated their close group with the intention of sending them to jail.

"Dom why don't we all go to bed, it's late and there's nothing really to do now. Jesse will check with his friends in the morning before we go back to the hospital" Mia told him as she walked further into the room.

"Dom she has a point, if Jesse's found all he can find then we got no choice but to wait for his friends to get back to him. In the mean time you should try and get some sleep" Vince added.

"Vince you've been too calm all day, tell me brother why is that?" Dominic asked turning to his long time best friend.

"Did you know that Letty was cheating on me with Brian?" Dominic asked a moment later as the thought arrived in his brain.

"No I didn't know she was cheating. I could see a change in her, a good change like she was growing up. She's been happy and relaxed the last couple of months; she's not acting up like the bad ass tom boy she used to be. It's like she's realized that she's a women and she's taking advantage of it. Everything that happened today explained why she's been acting like that. If you ask me she's been looking happier in the last couple of months than she has in the last few years and if Brian is the reason for that then I'm not going to kill him" Vince said standing up to his best friend.

"Letty's like my little sister Dom, you know that, I just want her happy and I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear right now but that's the way I'm going to be looking at this" Vince added looking him in the eye.

Everyone else in the room held their breath as they waited for Dominic to react. They had all noticed some change in Letty but had been unwilling to accept the change in her on the chance that this new change would take her further away from the team.

"The guy tried to send us all to jail!" Dominic yelled.

"If he was going to send us to jail he would have done that by now. From what I saw he didn't think twice when he blew his cover this afternoon, he was to concerned with Letty to care whether we knew he's a cop" Vince yells back at him.

"Dom he has a point, if they had any evidence they would have sent someone to arrest us already" Leon said.

"Dom we need to stop doing the trucks for a while, if they had an undercover cop here then they would have had to have some sort of idea that we have something to do with it. I mean that's the way it happens in all the cop movies" Jesse said as the computer shut itself off.

"Dom what ever they had on us, I'll get Brandon to tell us in the morning" Mia told him softly.

Dominic calmed down a bit and admitted that they were right about that but he couldn't shake the anger or hurt at Letty's betrayal.

"All right let's see what this Brandon guy has to say in the morning. I'm going to bed" Dominic said firmly before making his way up to the bedroom that he had shared with Letty for so many years.


End file.
